


Extarño

by Ogawasan



Category: Acid Android (Band), Hyde (Musician) RPF, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Sons of All Pussys (Band), Zigzo (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex, Translation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: La venganza de Sakura. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Yukihiro.Incluso la ortografía del título es extraña.
Relationships: Hyde/Tetsuya (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Hyde/Yukihiro (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Sakura/Yukihiro (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Kudos: 1





	Extarño

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wierd](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542998) by hidoko Matsumoto. 



> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Sin más preámbulos…
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> ¡Denme una Y! ¡Denme una A! ¡Denme una O~! ¡¡Denme una I~!! ¡¡ Y! ¡A! ¡O! I !!
> 
> *estalla en risas*
> 
> Protagonistas: Yukihiro (L'Arc~en~Ciel) y Sakura (Zigzo). Otros: Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel),
> 
> Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel).
> 
> ***
> 
> Notas de traducción:
> 
> El título es un cambio de letras intencional; en inglés el título es “Wierd”, que es una manera incorrecta de escribir “Weird” (extraño), por esta razón trate de aplicar la misma falta de ortografía en español. También agregué ciertos signos de puntuación para una mejor lectura, sin modificar el contenido. Debo decir que los fics de las fans chinas son muy peculiares, sobretodo por sus temáticas.  
> Ustedes lo veran.
> 
> Agradecimientos a la autora, hidoko Matsumoto

Todo comenzó con una llamada telefónica. 

Tal vez esto sea estúpido, pienso, pero fue verdad. Todo lo que sucedió comenzó por esa maldita llamada telefónica. 

El teléfono sonaba, irritante, mientras tomaba un merecido descanso en mi casa, apunto de quedarme profundamente dormido. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue _“Trabajar ¡hay que trabajar de nuevo!”_ Pero me había levantado, así que me arrastré hacia el teléfono.

– ¿Moshi, moshi? – saludé, pero nadie contestó. 

Esperé. 

No estaba seguro si era una de esas llamadas de broma, pues mi número era privado, pero no descartaba la idea de que podría ser alguien conocido. Revise el identificador de llamadas. No era un número de alguien conocido. Esperé un poco más, entonces, deduje que quien llamaba era solo un idiota – posiblemente Ken llamando de la casa de uno de sus amigos – así que decidí colgar. Pero la persona del otro lado de la línea, decidió hablar antes de que lo hiciera. 

– _¿......Yukihiro ka?_

Era una voz masculina y profunda, no tanto como la de Hyde, era una voz silenciosa.

– ¿Eh, puedo saber quién llama? – pregunté. 

– .....

Silencio. 

Me preguntaba si era otra llamada por parte de un fan; hace una semana había recibido una llamada de una chica _hentai_ quien divagó por largos minutos hasta pedirme el número de telefónico de Hyde --- y justamente había olvidado cambiar el mío.--- Sin embargo, en esos momentos, aquella llamada tenía algo que llamaba mi atención. 

– Voy a colgar – le dije con toda tranquilidad, y esperé de nuevo. Él rio. Sintiéndome confundido e irritado, cuestioné: 

– ¿qué es tan gracioso? 

– _…. Justo como me dijo Hyde..._ – dijo él. Después hubo silencio de nuevo. Miles de preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza. Entonces, como si hubiera leído mi mente, aquél hombre hablo:

– _Soy Sakura._

– ¿¡Sakura!? – exclamé, apunto de dejar caer el teléfono – Tú... ¿por qué me llamas? 

–... _Yo...no lo sé_ – respondió –. _Eres el nuevo baterista de Laruku, nee?_

– Un. Acaso eso... 

Casi pude escuchar la sonrisa de Sakura por el teléfono. Probablemente aquella sonrisa era amarga, y resignada. 

– _Solo te llame porque quise –_ dijo con firmeza – _¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

– Perturbadas, gracias a ti – contesté. ¿Acaso me llamaba solo para molestarme? ¿O para averiguar qué clase de persona era yo? A pesar de que ambos fuimos bateristas de Laraku en diferentes periodos ---él en el pasado y yo en el presente--- jamás nos habíamos visto. 

– Estaba por ir a dormir 

– _Ya veo_ – Sakura se escuchaba divertido. De repente, pregunto _:_

– _¿Quieres ir a cenar?_

No estaba seguro de querer ir, pero respondí: 

– Está bien.

– _Yo invito, si eso es lo que te preocupa._

– ¡Oye! – repliqué molesto. Sakura comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Después me dijo que me pasaría por mí a las ocho, así que debía de estar listo cuando él llegara. 

De verdad no me importaba, pude haber salido de mi casa a propósito dejando plantado al tal Sakura, pero decidí esperarlo.

Me encontraba en la ducha escuchando una canción de rock inglés que sonaba en mi estéreo (que había instalado en mi recamara), cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa. Rápidamente, me sequé y me puse la primera ropa que encontré por ahí. Pero al abrir la puerta, no encontré a nadie. Suspiré, aliviado e irritado al mismo tiempo, pensando que solo había sido una broma; sin embargo, el solo pensar que Sakura se hubiera arrepentido, me hizo sentir decepcionado. 

De repente, una mano tapo mi boca, mientras que otra se colocaba en mi pecho, atrayéndome hacia un cuerpo alto y musculoso. 

– Tengo tu llave, Yuki – me dijo Sakura al oído. En su cara había una sonrisa, estaba seguro; y eso que no había logrado ver su cara todavía. 

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, en cierta manera estaba asustado, no tenía idea de lo que este hombre podía hacerme; pero luego pensé que no podía hacerme nada. Sakura tenía ya su propia banda --- _Zigzo,_ si mi memoria no me fallaba --- y se había hecho muy popular, ¿qué más pedía? 

Si lo que Sakura buscaba era una especie de venganza, no iba a encontrarla conmigo. 

Sin previo aviso, su mano se colocó debajo de mi camiseta, para después acariciar mi piel con suavidad. Deje escapar un gemido de placer. Ahora sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones, creando en mí olas de placer que viajaban a mi mente, y de mi mente bajaban hacia mi entrepierna. Pero fue ese mismo placer el que me despertó de ese engañoso trance y me hizo ver lo que sucedía: Sakura, un completo extraño, había entrado en mi casa y ahora estaba haciendo cosas extrañas conmigo. La primera reacción que tuve fue morder la mano que tapaba mi boca. Sakura gritó de dolor, pero eso solo hizo que sus manos se aferraran más a mi cuerpo. Así que, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, logré separarme de él de un empujón. 

– ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! – cuestioné furioso, mientras Sakura se reía divertido. Ahí estaba él, casualmente vestido de negro. 

– ¿Aun no estás listo para salir a cenar? 

Lo miré con desconfianza. 

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? 

– Anda, apresúrate y ve a cambiarte. Yo te esperaré aquí – dijo con tranquilidad; a continuación se dejó caer en mi sofá para luego acomodarse en el. 

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él solo sonrió burlonamente. 

_A este hombre le falta un tornillo, pobre…_ pensé. 

Fui a mi recamará y cerré la puerta con llave. No me sentía seguro estando cerca de él. Mucho menos después de lo que acaba de pasar. 

Después de unos minutos, salí de mi habitación vistiendo una camiseta amarilla y unos _jeans_ , también decidí llevar mis lentes de sol. Al llegar a la sala, observé que Sakura estaba parado frente al estante del televisor, en donde había puesto una _Purikura_ en donde salía con mis amigos --- es decir con Ken, Tetsu y Hyde, pero en especial con Hyde --- Sakura observaba silenciosamente aquella fotografía mientras la sostenía en sus manos. 

Quería hablarle, quería regañarlo por tocar cosas ajenas, pero no lo hice. Me quede callado a causa de la mirada llena de anhelo que había en sus ojos. Entonces se percató de mi presencia y coloco rápidamente la fotografía en su lugar. 

– ¡Ya era hora, señor lentitud! ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó, sonriendo con naturalidad. 

Me encogí de hombros. 

– Tu eres el que va a pagar de todos modos. 

Claro que esa respuesta había sido un pequeño error, y me di cuenta justamente después de haber respondido. No podía dejar que Sakura decidiera así nada más; ¿qué tal si decidía llevarme a un bar gay, o algo por el estilo? No podía arriesgarme, mancharía mi reputación. 

Además, Hyde seguramente se decepcionaría de mí. 

– Bueno... – sonrió Sakura tomando mi mano –. Vayamos al _Seven Eleven._

– ¿¡Qué?! – exclamé sorprendido, pero él no dijo nada más.

A continuación, abrió la puerta y salimos de mi casa.

Conducimos hasta la tienda más cercana. Sakura compro _bento,_ tés en lata, cigarrillos, tres _six-pack_ de cervezas, y varios paquetes de _Pocky sticks._ Al parecer sabía lo que me gustaba. 

Después, Sakura condujo hacia un parque que estaba en la afueras de la ciudad. Como ya era de noche estaba muy oscuro, y la luz de unas cuantas estrellas, el alumbrado público y las luces de los edificios era lo único que iluminaba nuestro camino. Nada más. 

El parque era hermoso. Las hojas de los árboles de arce tenían un color rojo vivo en el día, pero durante la noche, adquirían un color tentador. 

Sakura y yo cenamos, fumamos y bebimos bajo el cielo nocturno. Sakura se había embriagado demasiado y de un momento a otro empezó a hablar de cosas extrañas acerca de su banda, acerca de Laraku... yo también estaba ebrio, y todo se había vuelto extrañamente hermoso y lleno de luz. 

Contemplaba a Sakura bajo una luz nueva, mientras él seguía hablando de cosas que no recuerdo. De pronto me acorde de las _pocky sticks_ , seguramente estaban en el auto dentro de una bolsa. Sakura se acercó a buscarlas, mientras yo miraba al cielo, preguntándome él porque estaba pasando esto. 

– Dejáme darte una _pocky stick_ en la boca – se rio Sakura, sacando una _pocky stick_ azucarada. Me la acerco a la boca, y al tratar de morderla, la hizo a un lado. Gruñí, pero lo único que conseguí fue que Sakura se alejara burlonamente con mi golosina. 

Bueno, creo que me había puesto muy ebrio.... 

Lo empujé hacía el suelo, intentando quitarle mi _pocky stick_. Pero ésta se rompió, y todo el paquete que Sakura tenía en sus manos, cayó al suelo. Aún quedaban más en el auto, pero ya no me importaba. Sakura se dio cuenta de mi apatía y se concentró en mirarme a los ojos. 

Había algo en esos hermosos ojos negros que me había cautivado, y no sabía porque, pero mientras él me miraba permanecí quieto. 

Estando todavía en el suelo, Sakura se colocó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme. 

El sabor a alcohol era demasiado duro para mis labios, mi respirar era entrecortado y mi mente estaba lejos de la realidad, solo sentía la boca de Sakura sobre la mía.

Entonces volvió a mirarme. No comprendí su mirada; definitivamente no era lujuria, ni amor, tal vez era furia, pero aun así me gustaba. 

Continuó besándome, bajando hacía mi cuello. Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar el cielo nocturno que moraba sobre nosotros.

Y allí estaba yo, permitiéndole a Sakura que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Tal vez era venganza. En esos momentos no lo supe, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, definitivamente era una venganza.

Sakura levanto mi camiseta y sentí el frío nocturno en mi piel desnuda; él se concentró en besar mi pecho desnudo, explorando lo que sería suyo esa noche. No recuerdo en que momento sus labios bajaron hasta mis caderas, pero Sakura desabrocho mis pantalones, y me los quito, fue entonces que yo me perdí en el completo placer que Sakura me daba cuando empezó a besarme, morderme y lamerme. 

Su boca era una cueva cálida. Y yo terminé dentro de ella. 

Mi mente regresaba lentamente a la realidad para ver su rostro, mojado con un espeso líquido, y me besó de nuevo en los labios, agresivamente. Me tomó del brazo, con fingida delicadeza, pero ya no me importaba manda. 

Me recosté en la parte frontal del auto, mis pantalones colgaban de mis piernas cuando él tiró de ellos, sintiendo sus manos abriendo mis piernas. Mi estómago y mis cotillas dolieron al sentir todo su peso encima.

Me costaba trabajo respirar, pero gemí, quedándome sin aliento, el placer regresaba a mi poco a poco. 

No sentí mucho dolor hasta que algo, probablemente sus dedos (al sentir sus uñas arañando mi piel), se adentraron dentro de mí.

Dolió y dolió enormemente.

Entonces esa sensación se hizo gruesa, hubo más dolor, que me estiro hasta mas no poder hasta hacerme llorar; grité y lloré, borracho, gritándole que se detuviera, incluso le supliqué, pero a él parecía no importarle.

Se adentró dentro de mí, el dolor era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo se disculpó con un suspiro. 

Después, volví a sentir esa cálida sensación, antes de que él saliera de mí, mientras yacía ahí sintiéndome cansado, pero satisfecho. Especialmente por su aliento y su voz susurrando en mis oídos, pidiendo perdón. 

Aún dolía, así que no me moví durante un rato, estaba exhausto, y él me ayudo a levantarme. Bajo la luz de la luna logré verlo sonreír satisfecho.

Al día siguiente, despertar en el auto, todavía adolorido, pero sintiéndome mucho mejor. Sakura estaba conduciendo. De pronto me sentí mareado, con ganas de vomitar. Sakura me dio una bolsa de plástico y vomité, mientras él sonreía de nuevo en el espejo retrovisor, preguntándome que rayos sucedía con él. 

De pronto, su sonrisa regreso a mi mente, no podía recordar mucho, pero varios recuerdos salieron a flote.

Y esa sensación era suficiente evidencia de lo que había pasado.

Cuando por fin recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior, me quede sin aliento, mirándolo con una furiosa vergüenza. Sakura me pregunto si todo estaba bien, y siguió conduciendo. 

A él parecía no importarle. 

Entonces pensé en Hyde, y pensé en cómo le había sido infiel. Y el hecho de haber disfrutado la noche anterior me hizo sentir peor. 

_Bueno_ … pensé… _Al menos ya sé cómo se siente Hyde durante el sexo._

Mi dolor de cabeza cedió después de un rato, y Sakura me llevó de regreso a casa. 

– Oye – dijo él, pero yo decidí ignorarlo por completo. Sakura suspiró y yo me dirigí a mi cama para dormir. 

Él regreso a su casa, supongo.

Esa noche, visité a Hyde.

No parecía el mismo chico alegre de siempre, se veía cansado. Le pregunté qué sucedía, y él me respondió, _“Nada”._

Justo como esperaba, yo tampoco me sentía bien, y Hyde siempre era el primero en decirme las cosas cuando algo no estaba bien. Nos quedamos en silencio por media hora.

Había prometido que cocinaría para mi arroz con curry, pero ya que no había comprado los ingredientes, nos sentamos por tres minutos mientras esperábamos que el agua hirviendo hidratara unos fideos; los cuales comimos en silencio mientras veíamos una película que Hyde había olvidado regresar al video club, y que probablemente tendría que pagar mucho dinero por el retraso. 

Al final, le pregunté nuevamente a Hyde si ocurría algo. De nuevo, no dijo nada. No se comportó como el niño malcriado de siempre, se le veía distante.

La culpa que sentía no me dejó en ningún momento, sintiéndome aún más culpable al momento de partir. Hyde me dio un beso de despedida y me marché sin más. 

El siguiente día de vacaciones fue mucho mejor. Sakura no apareció, y sin importar las veces que traté de llamar a Hyde, su máquina contestadora respondía por él. Fue entonces que me di por vencido, decidido a relajarme ese día. 

Todavía me sentí mal por lo que había hecho a espaldas de Hyde, pero pensé que también había algo que Hyde me estaba escondiendo, y estaba dispuesto a preguntar que era.

De esa manera probablemente, le contaría sobre aquella noche con Sakura, me disculparía, y todo… 

La semana había terminado. Regresé a trabajar, peo durante las grabaciones y las sesiones de ensayos, Hyde se encontraba muy lejos de mí. Se mostraba muy cercano a Tetsu y a Ken, pero tan distante conmigo. 

Intenté llamarle, hacer que hablara conmigo, pero terminaba por evadirme, como si tuviera miedo, o tal vez culpa como la que yo sentía, entonces supe que algo estaba mal.

Pero él no me decía nada, ni siquiera cuando estábamos solos.

Casi había olvidado a Sakura. 

Mi situación con Hyde empeoraba cada vez más. Me dolía verlo tan distante, y lo peor, era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. 

Entonces un día, mientras regresaba a casa, angustiado, encontré a Sakura sentado en mi sofá, esperando por mí. 

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunté. 

– Porque te extraño – respondió, mientras su sonrisa me animaba un poco. Entonces, de una manera despreocupada me dijo:

– ¿Qué sucede? 

– No lo sé… – me encogí de hombros. De cualquier manera a él no le importaría. Entonces se me ocurrió…

– ¿Has tenido contacto con Hyde? 

Asintió, luego se encogió de hombros. 

– Lo tengo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

– Entonces… todo este tiempo tú sabías sobre nosotros, y tú… – lo acusé, furioso, recordando esa noche, recordando mi culpa. 

– Si – bajó la vista con culpabilidad, pero una sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro –. No esperaba que algo así pasara, pero tú sabes que estábamos borrachos y todo…

– Lárgate de aquí. No quiero volver a verte.

– Pero no puedes negar el hecho de que esa noche ocurrió ¿o sí? – susurró, abrazándome, pegando sus labios cerca de mi oído.

Dios, detestaba que hiciera eso. Sin embargo, me atraía tanto. Lo empujé lejos, solo para ver una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. 

No respondí. No había nada que pudiera decir al respecto. Entonces, le pregunté silenciosamente:

– ¿Tú sabes que sucede con Hyde? 

Se detuvo un momento antes de responder. 

– Si. 

– ¿De qué se trata? Necesito saberlo, Sakura... – susurré. 

– Ve a cada de Hyde ahora mismo. Encontrarás la respuesta. 

Después de escuchar su respuesta, y sin dudarlo, corrí fuera de casa, salté a mi auto y conduje hasta el departamento de Hyde… Mi mente se había quedado en blanco, repentinamente, temeroso de lo que me espera. Tenía las llaves de Hyde en mi bolsillo, entonces abrí la puerta.

El departamento estaba en silencio, excepto por los gemidos que venía de la habitación. Me acerqué, preguntándome si alguien le estaría haciendo daño a Hyde, o tal vez haciéndolo sentir mal… 

Debí de haber sabido mejor antes de pensar ingenuidades.

Mi faceta protectora y el amor que sentía se quebrantaron al momento de abrir la puerta, revelando la silueta de Hyde inclinarse sobre alguien más… me quede paralizado.

Parecía demasiado ocupados para percatarse de mi presencia, ni parecía importarles. De pronto, me sentí golpeado por un dardo tranquilizador. Tal vez un dardo tranquilizador de dolor. 

Sí, eso era. 

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, mi corazón estaba roto. Y solo porque conocía al otro hombre, quien era nada más y nada menos que el líder de nuestra banda, quien se suponía solo era compañero de Hyde…

_De nuevo, se supone que yo también soy solo su compañero,_ me dije a mi mismo, riendo amargamente, _Me conocen así, todo mundo sabe que somos compañeros… al igual que es Tetsu…_

¿Por qué tendría que quejarme? 

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan doloroso, si Hyde no hubiera susurrado _“Te_ _amo, Tet-chan”_.

Si no hubiera dicho eso, tal vez le hubiera restado importancia al hecho de que se trataba de una de las muchas parejas sexuales de Hyde. 

Pero yo sabía que Hyde hablaba enserio; no había logrado decir esas dos palabras conmigo hasta que estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, supongo. 

De todas maneras, yo le fui infiel primero. Pero quería saber desde cuando estaban juntos, desde antes de esa noche con Sakura, antes de que se comportara frío conmigo.

De pronto, supongo yo, que se percataron de mi presencia. Tetsu fue el primero en darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, completamente sorprendido, Hyde entonces le pregunto qué ocurría. De esa manera, Hyde miro hacia donde estaba yo, y solo así supo que los había descubierto. 

Miro a Tetsu preocupado, y luego me miró a mí. 

Supongo que no tenía por qué hacer de esa escena mi incómoda para ellos. Di media vuelta, y escapé rápidamente del dolor en mi corazón.

No regresé directamente a casa, caminé durante un rato, bebí unas cervezas, y solo así regrese a mi casa.

Sakura estaba ahí, esperando por mí, justo como lo había sospechado.

Pero le grité: 

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! 

Sakura sonrió de manera solemne. 

– Así que lo descubriste. 

– Si, fui un maldito idiota, muy… – traté de ocultar mis lágrimas. Él se acercó a mí, y me abrazo con fuerza, y finalmente lloré entre sus brazos. Lloré tanto que olvidé que estaba en sus brazos.

Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era, que a pesar de sentirme inseguro en esos brazos, era lo único que tenía y poseía, por el momento. 

Al día siguiente, desperté nuevamente con un dolor de cabeza. Decidí faltar a la grabación.

Eso fue la primera decisión que hice, mi resaca no era tan mala. Sin embargo, bastó con entrar al baño para descubrir que había vomitado lo que había en mi estómago la noche anterior, sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. 

Entonces decidí escuchar mi contestadora, con mensajes importantes y no tan importantes.

Había dos de Hyde, y uno de Sakura, el cual escuche con atención, repitiéndolo una y otra vez… 

– _Yuki… llámame, nee, de verdad necesito hablar contigo…_

– _Yuki ¿estás ahí? Espero que estés bien…_ – pausa –. _En serio necesito hablar contigo, por favor llámame lo más pronto posible…_

– _Yuki, gambate_ – éste era de Sakura. No había dicho nada más, pero su voz en el mensaje, tan suave y calmada. 

Le llamé a Hyde. Le dije que iría a su departamento, pero había olvidarlo decirlo cuando. Al recordarlo, fue como un “ah sí”, despreocupado. No podía molestarme en hacer otra llamada.

Estoy seguro de que Hyde espero todo el día, preocupado o quizás pensativo. 

O tal vez, no le importó, a pesar de que su voz sonaba sincera en la máquina contestadora.

Después me dediqué a cambiar mi número de teléfono, de esa manera ni Hyde ni Sakura podrían llamar más. Decidí también no compartir con nadie mi nuevo número de teléfono, tal vez para darme un respiro. 

Llegué a casa de Hyde casi al atardecer, y me fui al comienzo de éste. Ésta vez, toqué la puerta. Hyde la abrió, una expresión sombría en su rostro, mirando a la persona que estaba esperando. Me indicó que pasara. 

– No salí porque me dijiste que vendrías. Traté de llamarte, pero no respondías. ¿Has estado mucho tiempo viajando por internet? – forzó una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

– No – respondí – Me gusta mi Mac, pero no soy un adicto, además, usa otra línea. Cambié mi número. Muchas personas tenían conocimiento de el.

–… ¿Sakura? 

– No, es otra persona. Aquella vez que esa chica me pidió tu número, pensé que si se lo daba te pondrías furioso, te molestarían día y noche. Eres muy popular, Hyde. 

Sonrió. 

– Todos tenemos nuestros admiradores. 

– Supongo. 

– Ahora sí tengo los ingredientes para hacer curry con arroz – dijo – ¿Yuki?

– Claro.

Nuevamente sonrió, esta vez agradecido, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Era casi como si aún fuéramos amantes, pero repentinamente Hyde se volvió frío, como si estuviera hablando con algún socio del trabajo. Sonreí para mis adentros, ante todo rastro de esperanza que pudiera salvar nuestra relación. 

Pero ya era muy tarde. 

Usualmente acostumbraba a observarlo mientras cocinaba, pero esta vez no lo hice, me dispuse a sentarme en la estancia, cambiando de canales en la televisión. Adelante atrás, adelante atrás. 

Hyde regresó después de un rato, cargando una bandeja de arroz con curry. Olía delicioso, como siempre. 

– Yuki, Tetsu vendrá más tarde – me dijo. 

_Si claro, adelante, apuñálame mientras todavía puedes. Fue a Tetsu a quien apuñalaste en el video de “Pieces”, no a mí. El cuchillo mató a tu ser amado ¿cierto?_

– Creo que debo irme ahora. 

–… No Yuki. 

– ¿Por qué no? 

– Yo… yo todavía no he discutido contigo sobre lo que quiero hablarte. 

Esperé. ¿Qué más podíamos decir? Todo era muy claro ¿o no? 

_Como sea… pensé… Nada más podría lastimarme tanto como aquel día que los descubrí._

De cualquier manera, nuestra relación ya estaba arruinada. 

– Bueno, ¿hay algo que te gustaría preguntarme? – me preguntó con desanimo, mirando mis dolidos ojos. Aún ser veía tan hermoso. 

Ah, como sea. 

– ¿… Desde hace cuanto están juntos? 

– Desde hace tiempo – respondió – Quería que lo supieras, pero no sabía qué hacer. 

– ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué de repente te volviste tan frío conmigo? – pregunte, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de mi ojos.

Pero no estaba borracho, de ninguna manera lloraría enfrente de él.

– Por qué no me armaba de valor para decírtelo. Nada estaba claro en ese entonces, no sabía sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Tetsu, además, supongo que todavía te amaba.

– Pero ahora – reí con tristeza –.Ya no se puede hacer nada. 

– Cuando Sakura me contó sobre ustedes, creí que ya estaban juntos. También me sentí un poco traicionado. 

– ¿Y para castigarme, decidiste esconderte en ese caparazón? 

– Es una coincidencia – susurró –. Estaba confundido. 

No podía seguir mirándolo, se veía muy dolido. Pero no pude dejar de hacerlo. Estaba llorando. A pesar de ser un tipo rudo, estaba llorando. Para él, todo esto había sido tan diferente. 

_Si…_ pensé… _Tal vez aun me ame…_

Pero tal vez sus lágrimas eran solo para convencerme. ¿Pero qué tenía que convencerme? pensé divertido. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas, esas hermosas lágrimas que caían sobre sus suaves mejillas. 

_Hyde. Su corazón se había ido, y jamás volvió._

Retiré mi mano tan rápido como pude, por miedo a que mi mano tocara su rostro más tiempo del que debía, de ser así estaría atrapado y le pediría que no me dejara. Aunque era imposible que eso pasara. 

Me fui de su casa. No me perdí el ocaso, que pintaba todo de rojo. 

Hyde no fue tras de mí. Tal y como lo esperaba. El solo era una hermosa bola de fuego que bajaba en el horizonte, pensé, en que la sangre del ocaso me inundaba, lavando todo recuerdo de Hyde y mi amor por él. 

Me topé con Tetsu. Se veía hermoso, tan perfecto bañado en ese color rojo sangre, muy apropiado de él. Parecía un ángel de fuego. Todo lo que veía en él lo detesté, des esté esa perfección.

Me llamó, pero lo ignoré, y esa mirada en sus ojos… parecía muy triste. No podía entender esa tristeza, y de pronto no lo odié tanto como deseé haberlo hecho.

Sakura estaba esperando por mí de nuevo. Cuando lo vi, sentí la repentina necesidad de quebrantarme y llorar, tal y como venido haciendo.

Tal vez, en ese momento, la semilla del amor y la venganza había sido plantada. 

– ¿Qué dijo Hyde? – me preguntó, dándome golpecitos en la espalda mientras me envolvía en un abrazo. 

– Ya está con Tetsu – me quejé. 

Entonces lloré. Él no dijo nada, solo me dejó llorar. Cuando finalmente me detuve, me sentía mucho mejor. Sakura me observó con una mirada indescifrable. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, me alejé. Estaba muy asustado. Pero él me tomo del brazo con gentileza, y me besó.

Me observó nuevamente, examinándome con su mirada. 

– No estás solo, Yuki-chan. Todavía me… tienes a mí. 

De pronto entendí a lo que se refería, y por qué había hecho todo eso. Pero solo creí que lo sabía, en realidad, solo había caído en su trampa. 

– Pero, no sé porque. Apenas me conoces. Nunca pertenecí a ningún lugar en realidad, entonces encontré a Laraku, y pensé… Sakura ¿por qué? 

– No preguntes demasiado – respondió, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo –. Pero te amo. 

Le permité besarme, de pronto ya no parecía incorrecto. Pensé que había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer, en donde mi corazón residiera sin ser lastimado. 

Justo cuando creí que había matado a mi corazón, Sakura llegó para hacer que reviviera. 

Como pueden ver, era parte del plan. Dios, odio a Sakura.

Al día siguiente se había ido. Simplemente se había ido, supuse, dándome cuenta de que Sakura había descubierto mi nuevo número telefónico.

Despertar en la mañana nunca se había sentido tan bien, me sentía completo, como una nueva persona.

Sakura había dejado una nota para mí, con solo una palabra: _“Cuidate”._

Solo Dios sabe cuánto significaron esas palabras para mí. Estaba agradecido. Conservé su mensaje muy cerca de mí. No sabía si me había enamorado de él, pero lo atesoré en mi corazón. 

Llamé a Ken para hacerle saber mi nuevo número. Después supe de Hyde y Tetsu.

 _Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos…_ me había dicho Hyde. Lo imagine con una Mirada sincera en el rostro, temiendo ser rechazado.

Tetsu me llamó para decirme sobre un ensayo, pero sospecho que no había algo más en esa llamada. 

Si, todavía éramos compañeros de banda, sin importar que. 

Me reuní con Sakura varias veces en esas semanas. Aun sabiendo que Hyde y Tetsu viajarían solos por toda Asia, me sentí muy feliz por ellos. Tendrían tiempo para estar solos sin que Ken o yo los molestáramos. Además tenía muchas cosas por hacer, y felizmente las realicé. 

Estaba feliz, tenía a mi banda, a mis amigos, y tenía un amor.

Fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, solo así. Sakura comenzó a actuar de una manera fría y cruel conmigo. No podía entender por qué lo hacía, pero era agresivo, y una o dos veces él… me violó. 

¿Parece algo loco, no? Si. Pero lo hizo. 

Él hacía lo que quería conmigo, y parecía no importarle si estaba herido o si algo pasaba conmigo. Las canciones que escribía en el día eran borradas por un hacker. No sabía por qué. Entonces con toda esa confusión emocional, ya no pude escribir más canciones.

Mis amigos, mi banda eran un apoyo constante, pero de algún modo, me había deteriorado por dentro. Ya no podía mostrar mi rostro ante nadie.

Hyde me visitó un día.

Me vio tirado en el suelo, adolorido, sangrando un poco. Sin embargo, físicamente me encontraba bien, mi mente era la que estaba herida… 

– ¿Qué sucedió? – me preguntó, la expresión de su rostro era de genuina sorpresa. Sonreí débilmente como respuesta. 

– Nada. 

– No puedes mentirme, Yuki – se le veía particularmente herido –. Por favor dime si alguien te hizo esto. 

Hyde me llevó al baño para asearme, me acostó en la cama y me preparó algo de comer. Apurados, Tetsu y Ken también fueron a verme, pero les pedí que se fueran – lo que necesitaba era paz. Hyde me cuidado, mientras me encontraba débil. No había sentido una gran amistad en mi vida. Cuando me sentí mejor, Hyde me hablo de nuevo. 

Le conté todo, las palabras simplemente salían de mi boca, ya no me molesté en esconderme detrás de la máscara de hombre. Derramé lágrimas como un verdadero ser humano. Dichas lágrimas no hicieron feliz a Hyde, lo lastimaron.

Al principio estaba confundido, porqué Sakura y él eran buenos amigos – a pesar de que Sakura también había intentado herirlo de la misma manera varias veces (triunfando en dos ocasiones) según había contado – negándose a creer Sakura fuera capaz de tratar con crueldad a alguien. 

Honestamente, yo tampoco podía creerlo. El Sakura afectuoso había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo monocromo. 

Después, Hyde se sintió furioso. Dijo que encontraría a Sakura para regañarlo, golpearlo o algo. Hyde estaba realmente furioso. Pero le que se detuviera; no serviría de nada. Entonces Tetsu y Ken se enteraron de lo que había sucedido. Nos mantuvimos juntos.

Hyde me ayudo a cambiar mis llaves – supe que él fue quien le dio mis llaves a Sakura al principio – y a remplazar mis cerraduras. 

Pero Sakura de nuevo logró entrar a mi casa una o dos veces, entonces me quedé con Hyde varios días. 

Pero esto no podía seguir así. 

Aún amaba a Sakura, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho. Y yo quería darle otra oportunidad. Así que lo llame, y me reuní con él en esa vieja y sangrienta casa. 

Entonces él llegó. 

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunté sin más. Sin rodeos. No podía lidiar con nada hasta que terminara con esto. No era la primera vez que se lo pregunta, sin embargo, no había recibido respuesta. Me preguntaba si esto terminaría alguna vez. 

Sakura se rio, mirándome atentamente, como debatiendo si merecía saber la verdad o no. 

– Venganza. 

– ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – quise saber, observando a esa persona, dueña de mi corazón, hacerlo pedazos.

– Me robaste a mi banda, a mi amante, a mis amigos… – se rio con suavidad, envolviéndome nuevamente en un abrazo, el cual me pareció frío –. Ahora yo he robado tu corazón. Ha sido muy fácil. 

Ahogué un grito, al sentir sus dientes clavarse en mi cuello, sintiendo la sangre salir.

Me dolío, pero al menos logré entender la verdad, aquella oscura verdad. 

– Nunca te amé, Yuki – me lanzó contra el piso. No parecía disfrutar de mi dolor, pero había tanto odio en sus ojos. Me pateó con dureza. Retrocedí, no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía defenderme. ¿Por qué? 

Porque lo amaba. 

Sakura me inmovilizó, y me susurró las mismas palabras en el oído. 

_Nunca te amé, Yuki. Nunca lo hice. Todo fue por venganza…_

Dolío demasiado. Quería callar esa voz hiriente, pero no pude. Sin importar cuantas veces intente callar esa voz con mis gritos, Sakura terminó por amordazarme con una toalla de cocina, y continúo susurrándome con esa voz hipnótica y apacible,

Intente luchar, pero Sakura logró dominarme, golpeándome y mordiéndome fuertemente.

Jamás había habido tanta sangre, a pesar de todas las cosas que me había hecho. No había instrumentos de tortura, solo era él y su odio. 

Si, solo era eso. No necesitaba nada más. Y pensé, fue fácil destruirme. 

Una vez más estaba sangrando, más que otras veces. Por dentro y por fuera. 

Me dejó tirado en el piso, hundido en la miseria. Estuve ahí el resto de la noche, pensando en todo.

Sakura no volvió a aparecer. No apreció ante Hyde, o Tetsu, Ken, con nadie

Pensé en las posibilidades. Sakura había perdido su antiua vida, y probablemente fue difícil para él. Yo había perdido mi corazón, pero tenía amigos, tenía mi banda, tenía mi propia razón para vivir, la cual era crear música y ser parte de una banda. 

Si. Eso era. 

¿Quién necesita de un amante? ¿Quién necesita amar o ser amado? Era algo muy tonto. 

Había estado solo toda mi vida, y seguiré estando solo, pero mientras pueda vivir mi vida plenamente, eso no importará… 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Bueno, lo siento si retraté a Sakura como ese tipo de personaje, pero para mí transmite belleza, atracción y poder… me ha gustado ese personaje.
> 
> Realmente disfrute escribir este fic, casi parecía que el “yo” en esto estuviera vivo y estuviera contando su historia a través de mí. Esto es lo que más me gusta. Casi sentía como si no fuera la autora. Tal vez no lo fui. ¿Quién sabe? Ah bueno… ¿comentarios?
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> ¡Este fic tiene casi 20 años! llegué a creer que había desaparecido, pero después de una ardua búsqueda lo encontré.


End file.
